


In which Anakin realises he has a thing for risk

by Smut_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Padmé Amidala, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Padme Amidala - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, anakin skywalker - Freeform, kind of, mentions of pubic hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_writer/pseuds/Smut_writer
Summary: I had this idea of Anakin being under the desk in one of the times when Padmé is trying to get some work done, he's such a needy sub for her
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	In which Anakin realises he has a thing for risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything between these two

Anakin had walked into Padmé's office in the Senate building, she looked up from where she was writing something down and raised an eyebrow at him

He walked over and spun her chair around, causing her to look up at him

Before he could lift her up, she shook her head with a tut and pointed to the floor in front of her 

He knelt down eagerly and moved so that he was under the desk, out of view of anyone who might walk in the door

She pushed her chair back in and spread her legs, letting him push the fabric of her skirts up and revealing her panties underneath

They were lace and did very little to hide her beauty underneath

He teased her wetness through the fabric before leaning in and resting his head against her inner thigh, pulling back to pull them down her thighs after a moment

"I haven't had time to shave recently and oh -"

He cut her off by burying his nose in her curls, running his fingers through the hair and tugging gently

She gripped onto his hair and moaned, pulling his face closer, his nose pressed into her unshaven mound, his tongue teasing circles on her clit 

She let out more moans, her grip in his hair tightening

He took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it hungrily, moaning against her skin at the taste

After a few moments, he pulled her away, his face covered in her juices

He was about to do something else but the door opened and she shoved him back under the desk, Padmé started talking to whoever it was who had walked in, Anakin already wasn't paying attention as he had gone back to nudging at her clit with his nose, tracing circles on her wet folds

She reached a hand down and tugged at her hair warningly, her voice steady, but her thighs were trembling 

When the other person had finally left, she pulled him up and closer to her

She reached a hand down to undo his trousers, pushing them down and watching his cock spring free

He teased his fingertips along his length, gathering up the pre cum that was starting to steadily drip down

She chuckled at the sound that he let out as he tried to press closer to her, but she sat down on her desk and spread her legs, using his cock to pull her closer, guiding his tip into her waiting heat

The moment that he felt that wet warmth around his cock, he thrust, letting out a moan and leaning forward to nip at her skin, their hair brushing together

She ran her fingers through her hair as he let out the softest moans, picking up the pace until their hips were slapping together

When he came, it was with a moan that was so loud, they ran the risk of being caught, filling her up to the brim

He pulled out with a sound, one that she made when she felt his softening cock fall out of her with a wet noise

She could feel his eyes on her and she teased her fingers through her hair "Should i keep it like this?" She asked, as though considering it

He moaned eagerly and nodded, watching her tease her lips apart, a drop of his cum leaking out and onto the desk underneath


End file.
